


Just What He Needs to Hear

by GuilTPleasurez



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilTPleasurez/pseuds/GuilTPleasurez
Summary: A spur of the moment fanfic for my sister, based on a lot of our roleplay headcanons. ^_^





	Just What He Needs to Hear

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Shipping: Soriku  
Word Count: 1,078  
Warnings: N/A

* * *

He wasn’t standing in the kitchen. He wasn’t laying in the bedroom. He wasn’t even lounging on the back porch. Sora had spent over an hour searching for his husband, before finally stumbling across him in their shared master bathroom. Riku was curled up on the linoleum floor, knees tucked close to his chest and face obscured by his usual silvery bangs. Heavy breathing seemed to fog the tile with each exhale, his trembling worsening as the clock ticked by.

Sora didn’t say anything, just carefully sat next to him. He watched his shaking lover for a moment, slowly reaching out one hand before seeming to think better of it. He swallowed nervously. “Riku, it’s Sora. Is it okay if I touch you?”

At first there was no response, Riku just lay there unresponsive and continued to shudder. But at last he managed to shake his head in a halfhearted attempt at a nod, hair flying every which way with the sudden unexpected motion. The movement revealed his eyes, squeezed tightly shut, and his ashen expression that blossoming with more twisted agony and panic with each breath.

Sora hesitated anyways, before slowly continuing to extend his hand out towards his husband. He rested the flat of his palm onto the top of Riku’s hair, gently beginning to stroke the bangs back into place. His heart was pounding as if he too would collapse at any moment, but Sora didn’t let the fear show on his features. Instead, he kept his usual goofy smile and spoke in as chipper of a voice as he could muster. “Riku, just try to focus on your breathing okay? In, out, in, out… You’re going to be okay. Okay? Just breathe.”

Riku took another deep, trembling breath that hitched slightly in his attempts to hold it in. The sea blue eyes finally risked peering up at his friend, who was smiling worriedly down at him. Riku tried to smile back, but fell to coughing violently instead. He began to hyperventilate.

His husband moved quickly to roll him onto his back, then pulled him back up to a sitting position. “You’re safe, Riku,” he said desperately, barely keeping that grin from faltering. “You’re here with me. Just focus on me. Okay? Do you think you can do that? Focus on the light?”

Again, Riku risked glancing back up despite his shaking. He sucked in another gulp of air, this time managing to hold it for a few seconds before releasing the breath. The hitching gradually subsided, his eyes much more relaxed again as he slumped against Sora.

Sora seemed relieved by that, still carefully stroking his lover’s hair. “… Can you talk at all?”

After what felt like an eternity, Riku finally managed to nod. The jerky motion was faint, barely noticeable, but that was more than enough. Sora sighed, letting out a breath that he hadn’t even realized he was starting to hold either. “Good, that’s good. Riku, can you tell me what’s wrong? What happened?”

Riku kept his eyes relaxed, breathing in and out slowly as the clock marched on. Eventually he managed to gather the right words, and he finally choked out, “D-Darkness.”

Sora nodded, tugging Riku closer to him and giving him a careful squeeze. “Everyone’s okay now Riku, nobody got hurt. The darkness is gone for good. It’s never gonna come back, okay? You’re not going to hurt anyone. I’ll make sure of it.”

Sora kind of felt like he was babbling nonsensically now, but Riku seemed to be eating it up nonetheless. He nodded frantically, taking in yet another deep breath. “I know you’re scared,” Sora continued, again attempting to keep his tone light. “And that’s totally fine. You’ve been through a lot lately. But you’re safe now, and nothing’s ever going to change that. You’re safe.”

Riku’s breathing had finally slowed to a more reasonable pace, holding Sora’s dark blue eyes more easily now. He swallowed, blinked a few times, then finally managed to sit up straighter. “Sora… Sora, I’m okay. I-I think I can stand.”

“You sure?” Sora immediately scooted over to make some more room, though he still hovered an anxious hand just in case Riku ended up slipping or something.

The silver-haired man stumbled a bit, but eventually could cautiously rise to his feet by gripping the sink. He wobbled for a bit, then offered Sora a shaky smile. “… Man, panic attacks are literally the worst,” he tried to joke – though his voice still came out a bit strained.

Sora laughed anyways. He reached out and patted Riku on the back enthusiastically, almost knocking him right back down to the floor again. “Whoops! Sorry Riku, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.” He sighed, relaxing at last and managing a genuine smile this time. “… Thanks Sora.”

Sora grinned back at him, resting both hands casually behind his head now. “Don’t mention it. After all, what are best friends for?”

Riku chuckled. “Well, we’re a little more than that now.”

“Maybe so, but still… Oh!” His eyes lit up suddenly. “I almost forgot! Riku. Riku, hey. Hey, Riku. Rikuuu…!”

Riku had absolutely no doubt whatsoever where this was going, but honestly it was a little nice to get things back on track. Trying to act like he hadn’t just curled up on himself and flipped the fuck out over the sins of his past. He sighed, reluctantly playing along. “What is it, Sora?”

Sora reached out both hands and smushed Riku’s cheeks together, not unlike during their reunion in the World that Never Was. He easily drew the older man in close, nuzzling his nose for a bit before smooching him smugly right on the lips. “You’re beautiful and I love you,” he announced solemnly, as soon as they had split apart again. Then he grinned mischievously.

Riku squealed in embarrassment as he immediately pulled away and buried his face in both hands – though deep down, he was secretly more than a little pleased. “Dammit Sora…! Why are you like this?!”

“Aw come on, you know you love me for it!” Sora reached up and tugged Riku’s hands down so that he could smooch him a few more times, then tangled their fingers together. His hand was just as warm as his sunny smile, radiating passion and safety. It helped relax Riku further, as Sora slowly led him back out into the hallway. “Now come on, the kids are waiting for us.”


End file.
